Who would've thought it'd be George?
by youwantmyusername
Summary: When Casey reveals she secretly wants to be Lolita, is George willing to be her Humbert?


**Rated M, but hey, if you're younger than 16, what can I do? (;**

**This is set when Casey's still in high school, in her last year of it.**

I slammed the front door shut, infuriated. I had to come home during lunch time because stupid Derek _threw _his lunch all over my white shirt. It was so humiliating. "It was only an accident" chorused Emily, Sam and Ralph. Fuck that.

_Wait _- I could hear someone upstairs. I began shaking, but kept my head cool. I got my mobile out and dialled "9-1-1" at the ready, so if there was someone upstairs, all I'd have to do is press call. I grabbed the first thing I could find - a broom. I crept up the stairs, still shaking, but kidding myself I was strong.

I walked around until I got to the bathroom door. There was definitely somebody in there. What now? _Call 9-1-1 and get out the house, you know there's definitely someone in there, _I thought. Suddenly the door flung open, making me miss a heartbeat. But then I looked up. It was George, fully nude. I couldn't help my jaw dropping as droplets of water sparkled and gleamed against his (surprising) muscles, chest and abs. Who would've known that my step-father was practically built like a Greek god?

He quickly reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Um, I thought you'd be Nora..." He mumbled. I just stared. "Never mind, we're all family here, right?" He smiled nervously, then hurried downstairs to his room.

Thankfully, dinner that night wasn't awkward at all, unlike how I thought it would be. Me and George spoke to eachother like nothing at all had happened. I lay in bed thinking about what I saw and trying to get the exact same image in my head again. Then I felt a slight pang of guilt. This was Geroge. My step-dad, George. _Mom's _George. But I just couldn't help it anymore, I'd gone through too many nights like this already to stop now. I guess I never really saw it as a big deal, just a little fantasy. I think it all started when I read _Lolita._ I read that book five times. Since then the whole step-daddy/daughter relationship thing was a naughty little fantasy of mine. Then I atually got a step-dad.

It's also why I seem so innocent all the time. I guess I kind of want to be like Lolita. Why else am I always such a teacher's-pet? Why do I spend so much time with Paul at counselling? I'm not always a "goodie". I can be incredibely sexy if I want. I'm not even a virgin. Not exactly proud though. Max and Noel (one night stand) are boys, I need a man.

A week later, someone burst into my room. "Can't you knock?" I squealed, expecting a sibling. All I was wearing was a white bra and tomboy panties. I quickly grabbed my bed sheets to cover myself. But when I saw it was George I stopped, just standing there half-naked. All he did was turn around, walk out and close the door behind him.

Four days later, it was Saturdarday and the whole family, except for me and Derek, were out on some trip for the whole weekend. We had to stay behind because we had a test on Monday and had to study. But of course, Derek found a way into tricking me into making a bet that I wasn't too good to quit studying , and here we were; in the middle of our huge house-party - full of booze and hook-ups. I tried to look on the bright side. Maybe an extremely hot police officer will come to end the party?

My little day-dream suddenly stopped when the music got cut off. I looked over and saw George. GEORGE? Shit. Fuck. Shit. "Everybody out. NOW!" He screamed. People began scurrying out the house, making a fuss. "Go on, quick" he said, practically shooing them out.

Derek broke the silence. Why couldn't someone clever break the silence? "George... What are you doing here?..." He casually began.

"Emily's dad phoned me. Did you forget they live next door, Derek?" George asked, in a patronising tone. "I'm here to make sure you tidy up this mess, then I'm going straight back. But don't worry, your punishment will be decided by me and Nora by the time we get back."

About an hour later me and Derek were sat on the sofa, George standing in front of us. We looked like two ashamed little school children.

"Go to bed both of you," George sighed, "I think it's pretty clear you won't be having fun when me and the family get back tomorrow." Derek squirmed a little, waiting for me to get up first. I sighed and made my way up, while he followed. "Wait Derek," I heard George say as I trudged up the stairs, "I want my bed sheets changed and cleaned right now, who knows what your horny teenage friends have been up to in my room..." I chuckled quietly to myself at that.

I was sat on my bed, in the middle of changing into my PJs - when it happened. George burst into my room, shutting the door behind him. We stared at eachother. I knew it. He knew Nora was at work. He never goes into anybody's room without knocking, and he knew I would be getting ready for school anyway. This was it. I forgot about everything. Him being my step-dad or my mom's husband or about thirty years older then me - everything. All I had to do was give him a little nod, and that was it. He began unbuttoning his shirt, unveiling his perfectly chiseled torso. I pulled him onto the bed and sat on him, facing him. The way Lolita did in the movie, the car scene. We passionately kissed while my fingers took the oppurtunity to finally explore his chest, shoulders and back. Things soon got heated up. He was on top of me and his fingers were exploring other places. I panted, although I wanted to moan and scream like in my fantasies, but I was still aware enough to remember Derek was still in the basement. I couldn't help moaning a little when his tongue began to explore. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him back and un-did his belt. Then, I repayed him of all the favours he had just done on me. I put my forehead against his. "I want to feel you," I whispered breathlessly, "_in me._" I presume you know where it lead to after that.

And all that time, my doofus brother Derek was still trying to figure out how the washing machine works.

**Reviews pleeease (:**


End file.
